


Real Or Only Fun

by phnelt



Series: All In [1]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: (very light), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt
Summary: Midge's skin is so soft Susie worries she’s going to rough it up just from the coarseness of her hands. Right now they’re a perfect contrast. Susie like some kind of filthy labourer, Midge like she just jumped out of some classy naked painting. Or maybe Midge is like a dainty china shop, and Susie’s the metaphorical bear. She thinks it’s a bear. Either way, she shouldn’t be allowed this close to her. It’s a rule written down somewhere.Alternate S2:E10 ending.





	Real Or Only Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapina/gifts).



> Thanks to Sapote and Severnaya for reading this over!
> 
> For Kapina who requested: "The moments that they get to connect have the best emotional payoff for me, so if the story could include a little of them reaching new understandings about each other or being there for each other – in their awkward, unexpected way, that would be great." 
> 
> Which I tried to go for, and then also porn happened.

They’re coming in to their motel room after an exceptionally successful set at some no-name club in some ridiculous town. But a good set is a good set and they’re both still feeling the buzz.

“I killed tonight.” Midge has got a bit of an extra glow on.

“You did. Killed them dead.” Midge can gloat all she likes; it suits her. Moments like this, Susie is ready to ride with her to the end.

“It was that joke about the dinosaur. I should jot that down.”

“I got it on tape. And yeah, very dead.”

“Ha. Deader than a dinosaur even. Ohh, I could kill for a shower.” Midge takes a look around the room and Susie does the same. The room looks like a bottle of pepto bismol vomited all over it. Two beds, one curtain, two dressers, all pink. Carpet is pink, bedspread – pink, dresser – same. Even the room phone is – you guessed it – pink. It is enough to make anyone sick. Ironic, that. But, mercifully, it looks clean. No unidentified brown stains, no strange fug. The pink probably banished it all. She shrugs and drops her bag next to her double bed. It must also meet Midge’s exacting standards, because she grabs matching toiletry bags and her personal towel – thankfully green – and saunters towards the bathroom.

“No, you just go ahead, I don’t need to pee, thanks for asking,” she calls out after Midge. Midge just laughs and waves a little without turning around. Susie lets herself watch Midge walk away, but only for a moment. After that, she just sacks out on the bed and lets her mind go blissfully blank. She only comes back to when she hears the bathroom door open. Her turn now.

She gets up but she only catches a glimpse of green towel and fresh skin before she suddenly has a full armful of Midge, pressed all the way up against her. First she wonders where the fire is, and it takes her a second to realise that Midge is kissing her. Really, she can’t be blamed for her slow uptake, it’s hard to focus on anything else when you have tits that fantastic pressed right up against you. Susie is only human. She lets herself enjoy it for a second. God but Midge smells good, sweet like sugar with a bit of musk underneath that’s like the best part of church. And her skin is so soft Susie worries she’s going to rough it up just from the coarseness of her hands. Right now they’re a perfect contrast. Susie like some kind of filthy labourer, Midge like she just jumped out of some classy naked painting. Or maybe Midge is like a dainty china shop, and Susie’s the metaphorical bear. She thinks it’s a bear. Either way, she shouldn’t be allowed this close to her. It’s a rule written down somewhere.

She knows she can’t get away with it.

Too soon, her second is up and she brings her hands to Midge’s shoulders, copping no more of a feel than is necessary, even though her brain is going ‘Her butt is right there! Go grab it!’. But she doesn’t. Instead she pushes her away. Gently.

Midge makes a bereft sound and Susie nearly dies.  

“We can’t do this,” Susie says.

Midge tosses her hair and sticks out her chin, which only causes her tits to bounce. Susie makes a heroic effort not to look, knows that Midge’s nipples would be like searchlights shining through the thin terry of the towel. But she can feel the echo of it against her own chest, the barest tease.

“Why not?” Midge’s honest confusion frustrates Susie enough that, after a couple of breaths, she’s able to take a step back, out of breast range. She gestures for Midge to sit down on the bed.

“I’m not going to let you ruin this.” Susie gestures between them to make her point.

“We did this before, it didn’t ruin anything.”

“Yeah, and then you went back to your husband.” She screws her eyes shut for a moment, hears Midge land on the squeaky bed across from hers. She opens her eyes. This turns out to be a mistake, because instead of breasts, Susie is now faced with an expanse of thigh. Midge’s skin is so pale and perfect it puts a doll to shame, and Susie knows Midge marks up so easy. Susie can imagine taking two steps, dropping to her knees, and pressing her hand against that thigh, slide it upwards until it meets the edge of her towel, how easily that towel would part, inviting her in, no barrier at all. Midge would just open up for her, let her suck a perfect daisy chain of bruises right where she’s most tender. It would be so easy.

She shakes her head.

“Put some clothes on. Jesus.”

It’s at least some mark that Midge is taking her seriously that she doesn’t even try to vamp, she just stomps over a little to her bag and yanks on her nightdress, always carefully folded and laid on top. It doesn’t help a lot, because it’s a thin gauzy thing Susie would love to rip with her teeth, but it’s the thought that counts here. Susie waits for her to be hopefully safely settled over on her bed, before Susie sits on the edge of hers. She rubs her hands against her own thighs. Once, twice, stops herself before the third time.

“You and me? We’re stuck together. I’ve got your back, and I’ll make everyone realise you’re a star. But I can’t do that if you’re jerking me around. And that? Is jerking me around.”

“You don’t know that. In fact – “ Susie can’t sit and listen to whatever bullshit that is going to turn out to be.

“You’re telling me you don’t have a parentally approved boy toy waiting for you back on the Upper West Side?” Midge snaps her mouth shut. “Yeah. I thought so.”

“That’s different. It’s not – “ But Susie’s on a roll now.

“You can tell me whatever you like about keeping your comedy separate from your family, but it’s all one life, and you can’t put me away in a box when you’re done with me. I haven’t let you do that before and I sure as fuck am not going to start letting you do that now. I’m an all or nothing, ok? So just let me do my job, and find someone else to tickle your feathers who _isn’t_ going to fuck up your career through fucking.” Susie takes a deep breath. Risks a glance at Midge. Her eyes have filled and she has her bottom lip pressed firmly against her teeth, but it’s not working and her lip is trembling a little. It’s pretty devastating. Susie can’t help the way she’s made, and making a pretty girl cry is a man’s game she’s never wanted a part of. _Jesus what a mess,_ she thinks _._

She gentles her voice. “I’m going to go shower, ok? This isn’t so bad, you’ll see. We’ll just carry on as always. Unsinkable.” Midge just nods at her a little, unable to speak. Susie resists the urge to apologise.

When she gets out of the shower, Midge is curled up under the covers, either pretending or actually asleep.

“It’ll be ok,” she whispers. Midge doesn’t respond. Susie gets into bed and is out like a light.

\---

It’s weeks later and Susie is feeling pretty good. Midge just got a new tour, things are only looking up. They’d been fighting on and off, but not so much as to be worrisome, though Susie knows there’s a big one coming up about Sophie Lennon. But that’s a problem for tomorrow at the earliest. Right now, Susie has nowhere to be but on her couch, sipping cheap whiskey.

Of course, that’s when she hears a knock on the door, strangely tentative. Susie gets up, undoes her locks, and opens it to reveal a strangely subdued Midge. She gestures her in but Midge barely makes inside before she squares her feet and starts to speak.

“I was watching Lenny do his bit – ”

“You were backstage at that show? Did you get any contacts? No wait, did you piss anyone off?” These are important questions but Midge just waves them off.

“No and no, anyway,” Susie would like to go back though, how could Midge go to a TV studio and come back with no leads for them to pursue? Have they learned nothing? “He was doing his bit and I realised, I can’t go back to jello molds. That’s never going to be my life again.” Susie focuses in on what Midge is saying, realises that this is actually a Serious Feelings conversation, and tries to arrange her face into something sympathetic. “So I thought, I’m going to die alone.” Woah, that’s a big leap.

“Hey, you don’t know that – ” But Midge cuts her off, literally, with the hand gesture and everything.

“No, you had your turn to talk and this is my turn.” Pretty hilarious, considering it’s always Midge’s turn to talk. “But I don’t want to be alone. I want to be with you.” Midge squares her shoulders and looks right into Susie’s eyes.

“You were right, I was separating comedy from everything else. And today I figured out, comedy comes first. I said yes to that tour and didn’t even think about Ben. I told you first before I told anyone else. You’re always the person I want to tell first. Right?” It’s like Midge is on stage, spotlight on her, except there’s no audience but Susie and all of that intensity is focused right in, an A-bomb of emotion exploding out of Midge with no other targets but Susie. It’s pinning Susie to the floor, keeping her from moving even a muscle. Midge just keeps going,

“Because we’re in this together. Partners. When I’m up, you’re up, and when I’m down you’re making me see sense so I can get right back up again. And I think that’s always going to be us. You said we were stuck together and baby, are we ever. If anyone was ever going to get me, it would be you. Every other guy would be a compromise with my comedy life, but you are my comedy life. It goes together.” Susie was letting her talk, as requested, but she seems to be done and just staring at Susie expectantly.

“You know this is the literal definition of putting all your eggs in one basket, right?”

Midge seems to know what that means though and a huge smile breaks out on her face. To be honest, that scares the shit out of Susie more than anything. That smile is a lot of pressure.

“You don’t even know that it’s you that’s going to fuck it up. You may not know this, but I, historically, have not been great at relationships.” The smile moves not an inch, but Midge does, crossing the space between them until she’s right within arm’s reach. Susie can’t help herself from bringing her hands up and pulling them together, crushing them into a kiss of a year’s pent up frustration and joy and defeats and victories.

Susie would love to spread Midge out across a bed. Midge has a lot of leg and she’d like to see how far they can go. But she doesn’t have a bed, she has a couch, so she starts working on Midge’s clothes. First, the coat, shoved off Midge’s shoulders and dropped to the floor. The dress is easy enough, one zipper down the back and then that too slips to the floor to join the coat.

Next up is undergarments, so Susie breaks the kiss so she can start working her lips down the side of Midge’s neck. Midge obligingly lifts up her arms and Susie slides her slip up and off in one whisper of silk sliding. Drops it on the floor to join its cousins. It’s starting to look like a snowdrift is piling up in her apartment. She pulls Midge forward one step so she can escape from the pile. This gives Susie the opportunity to reel her in closer, pulls their bodies flush and steals her lips back. Midge is starting to pant a little, gratifyingly.

Susie lets her hands roam free on Midge’ back, delicately traces the lines of her brassiere, sweeps her hands down press her fingers into the dimples above her panties. Lets herself take a full moment to cradle her butt. From here, it wouldn’t be too hard to just scoop her up. _That’s a thought._ She imagines it for a second. But for another time.

Bringing her hands back up, she slips one bra strap off her shoulder, then another. Makes short work of the hooks on the back and then it too is being thrown into the clothes drift.

Now, Susie has had a lot of experience getting women naked. She’s done it fast, done it slow, done it careful and made it messy. And she knows the right way to get a woman out of her knickers. It involves a chair and some careful unhooking and rolling of stockings. But she also knows the trick of them. She unhooks the back of the garter belt, but keeps one hand holding it in place when she drops down to her knees. From there it’s nothing to pinch it against the panties themselves, and then roll the whole panties-garter-stockings shebang down to Midge’s feet. She grabs Midge’s left ankle, and she lifts her foot, steps out of the toe of the stocking. Grabs her right, and she does the same.

There.

Now Midge is perfectly naked and Susie can look up at all of her. There’s that tiny mole right above her hip, the spider thin trace of stretch marks at her belly and breasts. They’re faint, but they’re there, a mark of her womanhood just as much as the tight thatch of curls right where she wants Susie the most. Susie preses the heel of her hand right against Midge, just to feel the heat. Lets the tips of her fingers fall right to where her belly would hang, if she had one.

Midge sighs. Susie presses one wet kiss right to where her hipbone juts out before pulling Midge back with her until they’re sitting next to each other on the couch. Then it’s just back to simple kissing, except Susie can reach out and thumb Midge’s nipples whenever she wants, just to get that gasp.

Midge breaks away. “You know, I’m feeling a distinct lack of parity here.” Susie just blinks at her. Midge gestures. “You’re all,” another gesture at Susie, “and I’m all,” a final gesture towards herself. It clicks.

“Your hands aren’t broken. You want something, go get it.” And she leans back in to kiss Midge, focusing on the left side of her mouth, moving down to lay kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. Experimentally, she gives her a little bite. She pulls back to look and yep, just a nibble and it’s gone red.

Midge huffs and leans in, working on the buttons. She shoves the suspenders off, a little carelessly and they snap against Susie’s side. “Hey!” she says, just for show. “Sorry, sorry,” Midge mutters, not really paying attention as she parts Susie’s shirt to reveal her bra. Midge leans back and licks her lips, already a little swollen. Then she’s diving in, running her hands firmly along Susie’s front, smirking a little when Susie’s breath catches. Then she leans down to pull Susie’s nipple into her mouth _through her bra, what the fuck, that can’t taste good._ But it feels good so she just watches Midge’s back work as she worries Susie’s nipple between her lips, and then very gently teeth. That might hurt on bare skin, but through a layer of cloth, it’s just good pressure.

Reluctantly, she pushes Midge back. She sees Midge pout and has to lean in to give her a couple quick smacks on the lips.

“You’re adorable.” Midge pouts again. “C’mon, get up here,” and she gives in to her early temptation to scoop her and places Midge on her lap, knees either side of her waist. And oh yeah, that puts her tits at perfect mouth height, so she goes to town. She gets her hands in on the action, one keeping Midge pressed against her, the other free to pluck and press.

She keeps it up until Midge is squirming and whining and Susie feels like she’s about to go nova, before she brings her thumb down to Midge’s clit. She just holds it there for a second, firm pressure while Midge squirms. Then she starts to make quick circles, brings her other hand down to press gently just against her curls. The effect is immediate. Midge starts to go _ah, ah,_ and Susie moves her hand to grab Midge’s shoulder, pulling her down into her thumb. At the same time, she pulls Midge’s sensitized nipple into her mouth, sucks hard.

And Midge is gone, shuddering and collapsing against Susie. Susie pets her through it until Midge’s right foot starts to kick and then she lays off. _Pretty good, if I do say so myself._

She barely has a moment to feel smug, though.

In a perfect portrait of sin, Midge just slides off her lap to kneel between her feet on the floor. Susie can imagine what they look like, Midge a perfect canvas of cream, Susie a dark shadow, lounging back, shirt open, still half dressed. She can’t decide where to look, down at Midge’s face, her tits shining up at her, or if she leans over just a bit, at Midge’s butt, just hanging out in the middle of her living room. Susie groans.

“No, shit, you can’t kneel on the floor.” She kills two birds with one stone by taking off her pants and dropping them down. She nods. “There.” Now at least there’s an inch of fabric separating Midge from a floor older than FDR’s New Deal. Midge settles in and gives an experimental wiggle, everything on her jiggling just a little.

“Ok,” Midge says. “Tell me what you like.” Midge slides her hands up the inside of Susie’s thighs, pressing them apart. Susie scoots forward helpfully and Midge gives her a smile. For a second, they just smile into each other’s eyes and Susie is on the dangerous edge of an emotion before Midge ducks her head down and licks a full stripe all the way up to her clit, pausing to swirl her tongue before pulling back. “Tell me,” she mutters, pressing a kiss right in the L between her thumb and index finger, still gripped into Susie’s thigh like she’s planning on escaping.

“Jesus. Uh, yeah, that. That’s good.” Midge does it again, exactly the same, and then slower. She keeps repeating the same excruciatingly thorough pass with her tongue until Susie starts swearing. She finally gives in to the impulse she’s had since the actual second she met Midge and really gets her hands into Midge’s hair, messing it up. She gets Midge’s head exactly where she wants it and just, ever so little, starts to move her hips. Midge moans and _fuck, fuck,_ she’s losing it. Midge gives up on licking her and just sucks Susie’s clit into her mouth. Susie just rides it, bucking up a little against her tongue, totally given over to Midge’s mouth. Midge tightens her grip on Susie’s thighs, just a little bite of her short nails and it’s over. Susie’s barely has presence of mind to be grateful for that pressure holding her thighs open, or she would be doing her absolute best to crush Midge’s head between her thighs. Midge lets her ride it out and Susie thanks her by ruffling through her hair a couple more times before pulling back, just to be really sure it’s lost its form.

As soon as she’s released, Midge leaps up and clambers back into Susie’s lap. Susie just swings an arm around her, anchoring her in place. “That was really good, Midge,” she says and Midge makes a pleased purring noise. Her brain was totally blasted out, so she’s forgiven for not having any witty comebacks, only earnest appreciation. She nuzzles under Midge’s ear until Midge turns her head and they can kiss some more, languid and fucked out.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that in some quarters I am considered quite the ticket. Ladies _fight_ to go home with me.” Midge giggles a little, unconvinced. Susie shrugs a little because she knows it’s true. “One day I’ll take you out to one of _my_ bars and you’ll see what hot stuff I really am.” And on that day she will blow Midge’s mind.

“You don’t have to take me out to show me hot stuff. Come on, I’m right here.” Susie groaned.

“Really? You think that’s the line you’re going with?”

“Yeah,” Midge said, already smiling, “I think I am,” and Susie threw away the last of her self-respect and pulls Midge back down into more kisses.


End file.
